guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sunspear point farming
Wouldn't it be a good idea to make note, about taking low-level heroes with you in hard mode farming, to level up the heroes, since they're in a worm, their level is not important, but they skill gain xp, therefore, it's a fast and easy way to level your heroes ? -Z4nd 08:35, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :That would be more appropriate in a hero-development guide, not a Sunspear point-farming guide. —Dr Ishmael 02:18, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Title Synergy I'm not sure how best to phrase it on the page, but Sunspear rank, a lot like Cartographer synergises extremely well with Vanquisher; Vanquishing Elona and studious use of bounties will easily earn you the 50,000 points needed to max the title. I just figure it might be worth mentioning that somewhere on the page as people who intend to vanquish Elona anyway won't need to bother farming this title as it'll happen on it's own. -- 11:51, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Ryuujin other farming spots i have found that bodhok crevice is a great place to farm points in HM using the kournan bounty and making the 25 kills on the way to the two bosses. Maxing out the amount of extra points and also earning roughly 300 points+ a run not too mention the possibility of a necro or monk elite tome to drop from the two bosses themselves.Kurzic protector 00:26, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Question about the Worm Farming in game, the hunt display says you can only earn up to 200 points per run, or 25 kills in HM. Why do most of these farms claim to be able to net in more than that? :Please sign your comments usiong four tildes (~), and they kill 25 "normal" enemies, and then go for a boss, or even more then one. You get a lot of points for a boss if you kill 25 normal enemies before killing the boss. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 18:25, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :The 200-point cap the description is talking about, only counts for a bonus you get when you kill a Boss. You can, theoretically, get as many points as you want. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Remains of Sahlahja I found it quite hard to get 7 min run as stated on the page. Usually runs with PuG's takes something like 10 min for meAlex1991gw 10:01, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I get 11 minutes with H/H -- 04:56, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Easy HM Sunspear Rank First Off VQ'ing is a good way too get these titles. Go West from Trihark Orchard and collect the skree bounty then turn Southwest to the large group of skree they are fighting with the hekets in this area so you can kill plenty before you eeven take damage then clear the whole area of all skree including the boss Rendel or something like that. Youll get 1.? a run and 3k or more in double and only takes bout 3-5 minutes. GL